A Father's Love
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: OO. Sort of AUish. We all know how much Andrew cares about his son Mack. Even when he wasnt human. When he's captured by Moltar in exchange for the last jewel how far is he willing to go? What is Andrew really did become the Red Overdrive Ranger?


_Author's Note: All right I know I've been gone a while I just wanted to show you guys that I'm still writing and I hope to have some of my other fics updated soon. This was actually written a little over a year ago during the Overdrive season. It's been sitting on my flash drive ever since. Hope you guys like it. _

**A Father's Love**

After a vicious battle with Moltar's minions Mack had been captured. The villain's super powerful monsters had beaten the Rangers soundly Will had been beaten within an inch of his life but managed to walk away from the battle. The Rangers had retreated to the base underneath Andrew Hartford's mansion upon entire Will collapsed at the entrance. The other Rangers knelt beside him. Andrew and Spencer ran over to his side.

"Will! What happened?" Andrew asked the team.

"Moltar's goons…they beat the snot out of us…we barely got away." Dax explained.

"You have to help him!" Ronny pleaded.

"Let's get him to the medical bay stat!" Andrew ordered.

Andrew, Dax and Spencer picked Will up and carried him to the infirmary. The Black Ranger lay in a hospital bed a while later with Ronny sitting beside him. The rest of the team was in another room Tyzonne came running into the room.

"I just heard what happened!" Tyzonne turned to see Will lying there.

"Will oh no!" he said running towards him.

"What happened to him?" he asked Ronny.

"Moltar's monsters did a number on him." She explained.

"I should have been there!" Tyzonne punched the wall in frustration.

"There was nothing you could have done. If anyone's to blame it's me. I shouldn't have split up the team." Andrew said.

"Don't…talk that way." Groaned Will.

The others turned to see him awake.

"Will!" Ronny yelled.

"Don't…beat yourself up…Andrew. We each had our own missions to complete. There was no way we could have known about the attack. Nobody's at fault here." He told them.

Andrew looked around the command center and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Mack?" he asked.

The others looked up at him as a painful silence came over the team.

"Guys, where's Mack?" he asked again.

Rose looked up at him on the verge of tears.

"Mr. Hartford…" she said.

"Rangers…" came Moltar's voice.

Andrew turned around as the others looked up to see him on the monitor.

"Moltor!" Andrew said.

"You have something that belongs to me. You have the last jewel of the Corona Aurora. Surrender it or young Mack here will die!" he said.

Moltor moved back and revealed several lizards holding down Mack on his knees with swords pointed at his throat.

"Dad!" he said.

"Mack!" Andrew yelled.

Rose, Ronny, Dax and Tyzonne jumped up and stood next to him.

"Andrew Hartford you started this. Bring the last jewel to the forest. Come alone or you'll never see your precious son again!" Moltor instructed.

"You monster!" Andrew yelled.

"The woods Andrew, one hour or else." Moltor finished.

He disappeared off the screen. Andrew slammed his fists into the controls. They never saw him so angry before. He began to make his way out but was stopped short by Spencer.

"Sir you cant just give him the jewel." He reasoned.

"I have no other choice!" Andrew said.

"Andrew wait!" said Rose.

"You don't know what your doing." Said Dax.

"Let me through Rangers." He told them.

"Now!" he yelled.

Dax, Rose, Ronny and Spencer cleared a path for him and made his way past them.

"Your son is a robot. He can be rebuilt." Will said boldly.

Andrew looked up at him, the rest of the team was aghast. They couldn't believe he was so blunt. Sure Mack's a robot, but he's also a person. Andrew walked over to Will who by this time was standing.

"He's not just a robot. He's my son. I spent 5 years building him. Sure he's not flesh and blood but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and let him be destroyed." He said.

"Don't forget the safety of the world is at stake." Will shot back.

"You think I don't know that?! You honestly think I don't know that!!!" Andrew yelled.

"Just want to think with your head instead of your heart." Will told him.

"I know what I'm doing Will." Andrew replied.

"For all our sakes I certainly hope so." Said Will.

Andrew gave him a look and then turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Rose ran up to him and handed him Mack's Overdrive Tracker.

"Take this. It fell off Mack when he was fighting the monsters." She explained.

Mr. Hartford looked down at the Tracker and took it out of her hand.

"Thanks Rose." He said before proceeding up the stairs.

Will, Dax and Ronny walked up behind Rose.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing." Said Will.

A while later Andrew walked through the woods with a steady glare, the jewel in one hand and his morpher in the other. At the other end of the clearing Moltar walked up to him. His lizard warriors dragged the Red Ranger along with them. The two forces met in the middle.

"Ah we meet at last." Moltar quipped.

"Give me back my son." Andrew stated.

"The jewel." Moltar ordered.

"You'll get the jewel when if you give me my son back." Andrew told him.

"Very well you can have him back." Moltor said.

He freed Mack and let him walk past. Moltar drew his sword and struck him in the back. The Red Ranger screamed as sparks flew from his back. Mackenzie fell to his knees.

"MACK!" yelled Andrew.

"In pieces." Moltar added.

"Get the jewel!" he ordered his lizards.

"You're going to pay for that!!!" Andrew yelled.

Andrew took out his morpher and opened it.

"Overdrive ACCELERATE!" he growled.

Andrew ran the spin disk across his arm letting off a tail of sparks. The Overdrive symbol appears out of nowhere and spins wildly. Flames shot from the logo and raced up his body transforming him into the Red Overdrive Ranger. The bottom half of his helmet was the first to appear, the rest rose up out of the bottom of his helmet incasing his head. The headlamps on his helmet glowed as the visor slid into place from the corners of his helmet completing his transformation.

Andrew took out his Drive Defender converting it to sword mode and attacked the Lizards. Andrew slashed at one across the chest taking it out. The lizard exploded to Moltor's surprise. Andrew then took his sword and swung straight up at another lizard and sent it flying through the air. The lizard crashed into a tree and exploded. Andrew quickly dispatched the other monsters with his sword until there was nothing left of them. He looked up at Moltor.

"Your next!" he pointed.

"I don't think so!" Moltor snapped his fingers and two more powerful monsters appeared.

Andrew drew his sword back holding it horizontal to his right shoulder.

"Bring it on!" he said.

The monsters charge Andrew. Andrew let out a cry and went after them. Before Andrew could strike the red and blue dragon monster clawed him across the chest. The second monster threw his shoulder into the Red Ranger and knocked him to the ground. The monsters grabbed his ankles and threw him in the air. Andrew landed hard on the ground.

"Dad!" Mack yelled.

Andrew got up and struggled to pick himself the rest of the way up.

"This is harder than I thought." Andrew said to himself.

The dragon monster launched a fireball from his mouth. The force of the explosion sent Andrew into the air. The dragon monster jumped up and got him across the chest with a flaming claw attack. The Red Ranger fell back to the ground.

"All right if that's the way you want to play it." Andrew said.

He was starting to get the hang of it picking himself off the ground once again. He sheathed his sword and brought out the Drive Lance. Setting the weapon ablaze, the monster charged Andrew. The Red Ranger responded and drew a flaming circle with his lance. The monster jumped in the air ready to pounce on Mr. Hartford. Andrew drove his lance into the monster's chest piercing him. The monster cried out in pain as flames burst from the sight of the wound. A large explosion sent the monster flying through the air and crashed to the ground at Moltar's feet. Moltar looked down at the pitiful creature.

"Get up you fool...AHHHH!" without warning the monster exploded right underneath Moltar issuing up a ball of fire.

Andrew looked on at the blast and lowered his lance thinking he had won. The second monster blindsided Andrew and attacked him knocking the Red Ranger to the ground. Before he could even get up the monster attacked him maliciously with its claws. Slashing him back and forth across the chest Andrew tried to get away from the monster before it kicked him in the chest and knocked him flat on his back.

"All right, I've had enough!" he said.

The monster charged Andrew once more but he was ready for him. Calling on the Defender Vest, he caught the monster's flying kick with his hands and hurled the dragon over his shoulder, but the monster was back up and running towards Mr. Hartford again. Andrew crossed his arms over his chest as bolts of lightning fed into his fists and held his arms out ready to face him.

"DriveMax Power Punch!" he called out.

Andrew threw a right hook nailing it in the chest and followed up with a left hook and then another right. And hit with the force of a rocket. The explosion sent the monster hurlting back as Andrew charged up again. Streaks of scarlet lighting shot from the Overdrive symbol on his chest coursing through his hands. He felt his strength building like he was on fire. His Ranger suit gave off a reddish glow bringing himself to full power the monster retreated back several steps in horror. Letting out a savage yell he punched the earth with both fists breaking open a large rift. The earth swallowed the monster whole and was engulfed by the flames. The Red Ranger rose up triumphant. But as anybody would have guessed it wasn't over yet Moltar had emerged from out of the fiery furnace that were the remains of the first monster.

"No way!" said Mr. Hartford.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" said Moltar.

"I was kind of hoping so." Said Andrew.

"Well then my friend, you're out of luck." Replied Moltar.

Andrew picked up his Drive Lance.

"We'll see about that." He said.

Moltar crossed his swords and powered them up while Andrew got ready to deliever his final blow. The headlamp on his helmet lit up as the Overdrive symbol appeared behind him on a gage reading up to 200mph.

"Red Line Time!" he said as the symbol swaggered reaching the highest reading on the gauge and thrust himself towards Moltar.

The flame creature rushed towards Andrew bringing his swords to full power. The blade on the Drive Lance glowed brilliant orange as he flew towards Moltar with the Red Dump Driver racing behind him. Moltar yelled as he swung both his swords, but wasnt fast enough as Andrew intercepted him and tore through his side with his Drive Lance. Lightning flew from his side as Moltar fell to his knees weakened and exploded. Andrew skidded to a halt with his lance in one hand as the explosion went off behind him.

"Dad." Mack said.

His father calmly walked over to his son a moment later and knelt before him.

"It's all right son." he told him.

"You were great." he said.

"I know right?" his dad joked.

The two of them laughed, as he reached for his son's hand a large quake shook the ground and nearly knocked Andrew off his feet as Moltar grew to giant size. The rest of the Overdrive team rushed to thier side a moment later.

"Great job Mr. Hartford." Will said.

"Yeah thanks Will." he said.

"Should have guessed you'd have it covered." the Black Ranger said.

"We'll worry about that later." his boss told him.

At that same time the flame monarch's other two monsters grew as well.

"Looks like we're up for a Triple Header." Mack said.

"I guess you'll be wanting this back." Andrew said handing out the morpher.

"Keep it, I got something else planned. I can handle the Duel Drive if the rest of you take the Battlefleet." Mack told them.

"Sounds like a plan. All right you guys ready?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah!" they yelled.

"You know it." added Will.

"All right then, Spencer send the zords." Andrew said pressing a button on the tracker.

Moments later the Battle Fleet started up and rolled out of the bay along with the other zords. As the main team jumped into the cockpits of the Battle Fleet. Mack entered the cockpit of the Sonic Streaker while Tyzonne went to his Rescue Runners.

"All right, Duel Drive Megazord engage!" Mack said.

The Drill Driver, Cement Driver, Shovel Driver and Crane Driver hovered into place between the Sonic Streaker forming the arms and legs while the wings of the Streaker folded back and the tail panel flipped up to reveal the Megazord's head.

"Battle Fleet Megazord!" the team yelled.

The Battle Fleet Zords separated. Dax's jet split in half and fused with Rose's rollerzord forming the arms, while Will's zord stood upright forming the torso and legs allowing the arms and chestplate to secure in their ports while the head fastened in last. Tyzonne activated his zord's transformation sequence on his morpher as the fire truck zord rose to the sky forming the legs and body of the Megazord while the Rescue Rovers flew into place forming the arms.

"Flashpoint Megazord!" Tyzonne yelled as flame erupted around the machine.

The three Megazords stood side by side ready to face down Moltar and his goons once and for all.

"Attack!" he yelled sending his two demons ahead of them.

The monsters roared as they each took on the Duel Drive and Flashpoint Megazords. The monster on the right launched a stream of fire at the Duel Drive knocking it back a bit. But Mack powered on through and stabbed the monster in the chest with the Drill Driver and countered with the Shovel Driver. Meanwhile the other monster had its hands full tackling both Tyzonne and the Battle Fleet as the mighty machine threw it's massive arm at the monster's chest and hurled him to the ground.

"Thanks for the assist!" Tyzonne told them.

"No problem, let's finish this guy!" Ronny said.

"You got it, Battle Fleet Rollers!" Andrew said thrusting the controls.

"It wont be that easy!" Moltar said from above.

The fire demon slashed the massive megazord across the chest with his sword and fired at the machine point blank knocking the Battle Fleet into a mountain and continued his assault on Tyzonne. Moltar and his minion tag teamed the Flashpoint giving Tyzonne little chance to defend himself. And fired at him mercilessly to add to the frustration the Battle Fleet was stuck. Ronny, Will, Rose and Dax struggled to free the machine but couldnt get any traction.

"This is getting up nowhere!" said Will.

"Try the Rollers." Andrew ordered.

"You got it!" said Ronny.

The rollers began to grind against the mountain boreing into the rock allowing the Megazord to pick itself up. Meanwhile Mack continued his attack against the first monster.

"Fire all weapons!" he yelled.

Powering up the Drivers, each of the four zords shot a powerful laser from thier ports at the monster finishing it off. The monster fell to the ground and detonated.

"No!" Moltar yelled and fired a powerful blast at the Flashpoint and Battle Fleet.

"Get away from them!" Mack yelled and lumbered towards him.

Grabbing Moltar from behind, the fire beast struggled against the Megazord. Moltar pried himself free of the mecha's grip, elbowing it in the chest and fired another close range blast destroying the drill bit. And then picked up the Dual Drive with his bare hands holding the Megazord over his head.

"Put me down!" he yelled.

"If you say so!" Moltar yelled and threw him into the Flashpoint.

The Battle Fleet finally reentered the battle but was too slow to battle Moltar effectively who lay waste to the machine driving it further back. The Battle Fleet fired its cannons at him, while it did some damage the attack was ultimately unsuccessful.

"Time to change tactics. Send the Drivemax Zords." said Andrew.

"On the way, iniating Battle Fleet Ultrazord formation." said Rose.

The Battle Fleet pounded its fists together and switched back to zord mode while the Drivemax Megazord came together.

"Guys report back to the Megazord." Rose told Mack and Tyzonne.

"You got it." said Mack abandoning the Dual Drive.

As the Battle Fleet rolled forward the DriveMax Megazord jumped on the deck of the mega carrier.

"Time to finish this, Sentinal Sword!" said Andrew. The weapon appeared in hand moments later.

"Operation Overdrive, Arsenal Ready!" the team yelled.

Moltar's final monster fired a full powered blast at the Megazord. Drawing the Operation Overdrive symbol with the sword. The golden symbol acted as a shield and started to spin before the Megazord delivered the final blow in a crisscrossing 'X'. The energy blade tore through the monster zapping it of all it's strength as it exploded infront of Moltar.

"Your turn." said Andrew.

"On the contrary Rangers, this battle is far from over. But let me assure you that you havent heard the last of me." he said before disappearing.

The Battle Fleet came to a halt and the Megazord lowered its weapon. Inside the team celebrated their victory. It was finally over, for now. Andrew took off his helmet and set it down beside him as the rest of the Overdrive team looked up at him, who also had thier helmets off. Will reached out his hand towards Mr. Hartford.

"You did a great, I'm sorry I doubted you." he said in his usual demeanor.

"Apology accepted." he said shaking his teammate's hand.

"Awesome job Dad!" Mack said hugging him.

"Thanks son." he said.

"We're all proud of you." said Rose.

"Who would have thought you had it in you." said Ronny. The rest of the team looked at her.

"What?" she shrugged.

"Well we knew you could do it!" Dax said hugging his boss.

"Uh easy Dax." Andrew said.

The rest of the guys laughed as he tried to keep his distance from Dax.

End.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I know it's been a long time since I've been on here. Just thought I'd show you guys I'm not dead. XD Let me know what you think of the story. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
